


after the war, at sunrise

by Xenamorph



Series: To think that we could stay the same [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alien Biology, Autistic Dani, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, F/F, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I wrote this in less than a day for my best friend bc fae baby, I'm on episode 7 of Amnesty so this is probably absolutely wack, Lesbian Vampires, Neopronouns, ONLY because the finale hasn't come out as time of posting, Romance, Sunrises, Sylphs aren't technically aliens but have you considered: fuck you, Vampires, Xenobiology, aubrey has adhd, i mean kinda, vampfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenamorph/pseuds/Xenamorph
Summary: Years after the end of Amnesty proper, Dani and Aubrey watch a sunset.





	after the war, at sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stupidgaytree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgaytree/gifts).

> While not explicitly mentioned, Dani's a lesbian here. Fae pronouns are conjugated like she/her with fae/faer. I've listened to 7 episodes of Amnesty so this is absolutely not canon or anywhere close to how things might actually work. Do I care? Absolutely not bc Dylan deserves the world and the world also deserves more Vampfire content.

It’s quiet, for once, no loud cries or enthusiastic yells over Mario Kart. It’s quiet, only ambient sounds of bird chirps and the rustle of wind and the crunch of sand underneath their feet.

“I told you the beach is prettier at sunrise.” Dani murmured, unwilling to break much of the silence even if fae had so much to say.

“It’d be prettier if you didn’t wake me up at 5 am for this.” Aubrey rubbed at their eye with the heel of their hand. Their voice could’ve been annoyed, but it wasn’t (not with Dani). 

Dani laughed softly, faer hand moving to squeeze Aubrey’s, “It’ll be worth it, just wait.” Fae hummed out something in faer native language, something sweet and soft that Aubrey didn’t know the full meaning of, but knew what fae meant. 

They just rolled their orange eyes and moved to set up the beach chairs. Adjusting them to be facing the ocean, Aubrey rhythmically tapped their fingers on the underside of the arms. Their toes curled into the sand, picking up small grains and letting them go. 

There was a restlessness in the quiet air, a silence that wasn’t usually in their combined life. Dani’s hand moved to link with Aubrey’s, squeezing gently as fae turned faer head to look at them. “The sun’s almost up…”

“Are you going to turn to dust?” Aubrey’s eyebrow raised, a small smile curling their lips.

“I’m not some shitty movie vampire, Aubrey, how many times do we have to go over this?” And yet, faer voice was full of affection and the implication that fae would go over it a thousand more times.

“Are you going to sparkle?” Aubrey’s eyes went wide at the idea and they leaned over to scan their lover’s face for any hints of glitter. “Bro, are you a twilight vampire? Do you sparkle at daybreak?”

Dani laughed, shaking faer head and pushing Aubrey’s head away, “Will you not?” Another small shake of faer head, “This is just...something I’ve always loved about Earth. We didn’t have sunrises like this on Sylvain. I know...it probably just seems normal or boring to you and I’m kinda really rethinking this whole-” Fae was cut off as Aubrey leaned in to kiss faer. 

“Dani…” Aubrey’s voice was low and they smiled at fae. “If you love it, then I love sharing it with you.”

“Dork.” Dani’s reply was immediate and chuckled out as fae shook faer head, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Aubrey grinned, squeezing Dani’s hand before turning back to watch the waves crashing on the shore. 

The two sat there for a bit, occasionally squeezing each other’s hand to comment on something or to point out a bird. The lovers stayed there for a bit, sweet and content in their silence as they watched the waves turn gold as the sun rose.

“Wow….” Aubrey murmured out, only tearing their eyes away to stare at fae. Face flushing a bit as they watched the sun catch on Dani’s skin. Fae didn’t glitter (they weren’t lying about that), no, they _shone_. The light seeming to refract beneath fae skin, breaking out at her eyes and making them solid gold. “Wow.” They gasped out, easily enraptured by Dani’s face (though that was normal).

“This...never happened on Sylvain.” Dani flushed, the light only getting stronger. But not enough to blind, not like Aubrey was staring into the sun.

“Well, if this means I’ll be waking up at 5 am again….” They chuckled out, blinking as they stared at Dani.

“Only on good days in the summer,” Dani teased as fae leaned to kiss Aubrey, “We can go in if you want, the good parts of the sunrise already happened.”

“No...I think this is the good part of the sunrise.” They grinned, leaning to kiss Dani’s cheek and being only slightly surprised that it was warm under their lips. “Do you know…?”

“Why this happens?” Fae finished their sentence, and then shrugged, lips slightly pursing up. “It’s biology, like evolution style biology. It’s probably really boring so I won’t bother you with it.”

“No! No please tell me, I...I really do like biology. It’s one of my special interests, I can tell you, like, so many facts about sea turtle biology from the time in high school I spent two days searching them up.”

Dani laughed a bit, smiling at them, “Well, you’re definitely going to have to tell me about those facts later, I’ll hold you to it.” Faer glow was slowly fading, but faer eyes stayed golden. “Well, you know how the quell sort of...plunged the world into like, permanent night? Sylphs, like me I mean, sort of...evolved. To be able to capture any light in their bodies and to keep it for extended amounts of time. Only really works with natural light, and for some reason ambient sunlight isn’t enough to activate it. So it has to either have really high UV, or be really bright and reflecting off of other things.”

“Other things like water?”

“Yeah! It’s...very new to me, I like it.” Dani’s voice was soft as faer gaze dropped down to Aubrey’s lips.

“I like it too.” Aubrey’s voice was soft as they smiled as fae. Still, they couldn’t stop themself from shivering as a breeze swept in from the ocean.

“We can go inside, Aubrey, I’ll wake you up tomorrow to do the same thing.” Dani grinned, sharp teeth on display (in the early hours of the morning there was no need to wear faer charm).

“Absolutely not.” The words were out in a breathless laugh as they shook their head, “Look, babe, you’re gorgeous at all times, and trust me I love watching you sparkle in the sunrise. But I am...a sleepy bitch.”

“So...is this your own way of asking me if I want to go back to the house and cuddle you?”

Aubrey gave a sideways grin and they shrugged, laughing softly, “Well I mean if you’re offering.” Their hand linked with Dani’s and neither of them bothered to move.

Dani squeezed their hand and gently tugged them up to stand, “I think this counts as loitering, so I think we should probably clean up before the lifeguard comes.”

“Loitering is one of the fun crimes though,” Aubrey hummed out, though they moved to begin to fold up the chairs.

“Loitering _is_ one of the fun crimes, but I think us cuddling is going to be funner.”

“That’s not a word.”

“Fuck you, it is now.”

“Absolutely not, is this what’s going to break us up? You conjugating a word incorrectly?”

“Mangling English grammar rules is one of the fun crimes.” 

Aubrey sighed, shaking their head as they leaned to kiss Dani’s cheek. Both beach chairs under their arms as they gently jerked their head in the direction of the house, “Lead the way, babe.”

“So long as you follow.” Dani murmured out, eyes just barely ghosting over the scars peppering their face.

“Always,” Aubrey nodded, a slight smile curling their lips. “Always.”


End file.
